1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow blowers and more particularly pertains to a new snow blower converter kit for allowing the dual use of a snow blower as a leaf collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow blowers is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow blowers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,203; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,142; U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,679; U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,027; U.S. Pat. Des. 307,912; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,519.
In these respects, the snow blower converter kit for collecting leaves according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the dual use of a snow blower as a leaf collector.